


Moonflowers

by AngelofMuses



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Implied Relationships, Not really a ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofMuses/pseuds/AngelofMuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri likes the garden. He can be alone, and he can take care of the flowers there. However, a intruder decides to interrupt Yuri one day. Their mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonflowers

No one crossed Yuri. That was a fact at Duel Academia. For a first year student, he had been notorious for managing to send three Obelisks to a hospital. To this day they won’t admit what they did to annoy him. Rumor has it that they were trying to assert their dominance over the red dorm freshman, and just so happened to pick on Yuri as their first target. Yuri had infamously managed to put on the most sadistic presentation on poisonous flowers anyway had ever thought of seeing in a Biology class. Yuri’s cruel description of what certain flowers would do to a human if ingested made at least two classmates lose their lunch entirely. The teacher has removed the project from the curriculum for that one awful day. Yuri also had this creepy grin, one that screamed bad intentions whenever you looked at it. If you were ever trying to avoid him or get past him, Yuri would just flash the most malicious smile you would have ever seen. So people avoided Yuri. No one knew much about him, other than his capability in dueling and creepiness. So it was no surprise people started avoiding the garden.  
  
Yuri was always at the garden when he wasn’t in class or his dorm. No one quite knew why, but every day, without fail, Yuri would go to the garden and take care of the flowers. Unfortunately, whoever was in the garden at the time would be subjected to a lovely conversation with Yuri. The subject matter changed from time to time. Sometimes he would talk about flowers, sometimes he would go on about dueling, and sometimes he’d just scare the person away if he tried to initiate with them. The garden wasn’t that popular of a hangout before Yuri came to Duel Academia, few students ever used it for more than a quick way to class. Now, however, it was devoid of human life save Yuri.  
  
Yuri continued taking care of the flowers every day. Some people even believe he planted new ones in there, though God knows where he got them. The garden was a rectangle, with a straight cobbled stone path down the middle and plants growing on either side, with a few benches and one fountain scattered in between. At the entrance that went towards the red dorm, poppies and torch gingers lined the area. All the flowers grew somewhat wild, but they still maintained an order to keep out of the way of any poor passerby, not that anyone but Yuri ever came.  
  
He liked his garden. His. Yuri had never openly laid claim to the garden, made any verbal announcement that he owned it; but Yuri still managed to take it for himself. Perhaps there was irony in his love of flowers (his name does mean “lily”), but Yuri felt a strange respect for flowers that he had never given to any human. He loved flowers that had the capacity to hurt. Yes, he cared for lilies and daffodils like any other, but he respected the dangerous flowers. Autumn Crocus was a favorite of his. The flower was quite similar to rat poison if ingested. He didn’t quite know where the love of flora had come from, but he enjoyed it all the same. Perhaps it was the fact the flowers asked for their victims to come to them. The beautiful colors. the sweet smells, the flowers practically begged for you to let them poison you. Yuri appreciated that.  
  
As Yuri watered some toad lilies, he was startled by the sound of an opening door. By habit he leaped behind a large arch and peeked around the corner to observe who had come in. It was a girl, his year by the looks of it. She wore a red uniform. Yuri wracked his brain, trying to bring up a name. To his surprise, the girl didn’t continue walking when she got in the garden, as most students tried to do. Instead she cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify her volume and yelled, “HEY! CREEPY KID! I KNOW YOU’RE IN HERE! COME ON OUT, OR I’LL MAKE YOU.” Yuri blinked. He had never been openly challenged. And nobody had ever referred to him as “creepy kid”. To his face, anyway. He bit his tongue, he had to wait. If he answered her challenge, she would have the upper hand. No, he needed to be patient. Wait for her guard to drop. He was particularly skilled in surprising people, and he wanted to scare his prey.  
  
“IF YOU DON’T COME OUT HERE, I’M GONNA DESTROY YOUR LITTLE FLOWERS.” She didn’t. She didn’t just cross the line and make a… threat to Yuri? Now he was legitimately mad. Still, he couldn’t let her step on his snapdragons, judging by her position. He decided to wait one more second, to see if she was bluffing. Can’t lose his head here, he needed to stay in control.  
  
“I’LL GIVE YOU TILL’ THREE.” She poised her foot over the nearby bushel of flowers. “ONE-“ It was nearly silent, and chilling how fast Yuri slid up behind her. His expression was a confident smirk, but his eyes held a cold fury. She jumped, already off balance, but kept on her feet. She jumped into a dueling position, right arm poised right below her chest, but immediately retracted when she got her bearings. It looked like she had done that out of habit.  
  
“No need to make threats, I’m here.” His voice sounded condescendingly bored, like this was an everyday occurrence and the girl just didn’t get the memo about that.  
  
“So… you’re Yuri Yudoku?” He blinked. No one ever used his last name. People barely dared to address him by his first.  
  
“It’s rude to ask before giving, so please let me take your name first.” His voice slid on the second half of the sentence, taking too much joy in messing with this girl.  
  
“Serena.” Ah, now he remembered. She had pulled a stunt where she tried to escape from Academia. Her dueling skill was quite impressive, though Yuri had no doubt in his mind that he could take her.  
  
“Well then, Serena. I should inform you that it isn’t polite to go making threats against people to become acquainted with them. I’m feeling nice, so I’d suggest you leave.” Yuri usually was always ready for a fight, he hungered for one. But this girl trespassed onto his peace. The garden was not a place of battle; nobody would dare destroy anything of Yuri’s.  
  
“Polite isn’t my forte. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something.” Yuri felt a surge of irritation. This girl was not afraid of him. He enjoyed having people revere him, but this one stubborn first-year refused to follow the order.  
  
“And what on earth makes you think I would answer it after that display?” He let too much anger seethe into the words themselves, but he managed to keep his voice at its bored condescension. He couldn’t let this girl get to him. He had a reputation to uphold.  
  
“I want the truth about you. I figured you might be willing to give it, since no one else knows it.” She spoke so simply, so fearlessly. Yuri was incredulous. She wanted to know that truth about Yuri? What was being said about him that he didn’t already know? She had caught his curiosity, so he decided to humor her.  
  
“Well then… if you step away from the flowers and promise to leave after we’re done, I might be in the mood to talk. And when I say leave, I do mean for good. Your heel is not dignified to crush any of these flowers.” His air of self-importance hopefully meant that she still knew he was in control. He needed to keep up the ego, she couldn’t have any power. Prey shouldn’t be on the same level as the predator.  
  
“Fine. Deal. But only if you actually answer my questions.” She offered her hand to him. That kind of surprised Yuri, but he smirked and took, shaking in agreement. The two sat down on benches nearby, each opposing the other.  
  
“Question One: Why is everyone so scared of you?” Serena began. Yuri once more blinked. It was the only indication of surprise he ever dared to give to anyone. She went straight to the point. He decided he liked that about her.  
  
“Well, the stories you’ve heard are probably true, to be honest. The Obelisk that has crutches, that was me. Two others as well, though I didn’t break them as much as I would have liked.” He searched her face for a glint of fear, maybe a flinch, but she kept a straight face. She must be amazing at poker.  
  
“There’s more than that.” Serena said.  
  
“Of course there is, but I can’t quantify the amount of people who are unsettled by my demeanor. I suppose the biology project is something you might’ve heard of?” Yuri raised an eyebrow, hoping to see some emotion other than determined anger on this girl. Still nothing. She was becoming frustrating.  
  
“Question Two: Why are you always in the garden?” She crossed her legs, leaning forward like she was excited to hear the answer, but her face remained unchanged.  
  
“The flowers are in the garden. I like the flowers. Next question.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Why? The is girl would be insubordinate if she talked to a teacher like that. Probably would get thrown in containment for a few days. She needed it. Yuri had a strong desire to see this girl break.  
  
“The flowers look nice. I’m not a complicated person, I enjoy simple things.” Pain. Control. Probably would enjoy revenge if anyone dared cross him, which this girl was skirting dangerously close to.  
  
“Question 3: Why’d the Professor send you on the first mission to XYZ?” Yuri blinked. That came out of left field. The first mission to XYZ had been a scouting mission. Apparently there were some permanently stationed comrades there. He had met with one of them, Dennis. A few Obelisks got sent to oversee the mission, but the Slifers did the ground work.  
  
“Perhaps because of my incredible dueling skill? Or maybe my dashing good looks? I talk to the Professor as much as you do.” Yuri shrugged his shoulders. Finally, the girl’s face changed. He was just delighted to see an emotion change, but her yells interrupted his thoughts.  
  
“That’s not fair! You’re a top-ranking Slifer, but your grades are worse than mine, and we both have similar win records. Why?!” She seemed angry. “I thought that there was something special about you, but no! You’re like every other duelist here; you just have a really weird thing for flowers.” Serena slammed her fist into a nearby tree.  
  
“So you came to talk to me because the Professor didn’t send you on a scouting mission.” Yuri let out a short laugh. “Perhaps your frequent yelling and bluntness made him decide stealth was not something you should be doing?”  
  
“Says the guy who hospitalized three other students for what… stepping on a dandelion?” The sarcastic anger strangely felt comforting. He didn’t know why, but he could understand this girl’s exasperation. He had never been limited by the teachers, but he always wanted to explore the realms outside of Academia. He just could wait for the day of the invasion, when they took the XYZ dimension for their own. The thought of being sent to destroy the duelists, it filled him with a sort of manic glee. Still, he had to counter her rude comment.  
  
“They were trying to put the Slifer freshmen through initiation. They chose me as an first target. Their mistake.” Yuri smiled as he remembered how Starve Venom tore through their defense. In a three on one duel, Yuri managed to decimate the opposing team effortlessly in four turns. Not his record best, but impressive still.  
  
“Ugh. Well thanks anyway. I won’t be back.” Yuri didn’t know why but this made him feel… sad? He found a strange comfort in the girl’s company, which was strange considering all she did was annoy him.  
  
“Why would that be?” He asked. She gave him a confused expression, and he realized that sounded way too desperate. He cursed himself for letting his prey not only get away, but get the advantage.  
  
“I thought you wanted me to leave? Made me shake on it and everything.” She asked, shaking her head.  
  
“Perhaps… we can bend the rules of the agreement. I’m not the only one with famed exploits, Miss Serena, and I would very much like to hear of yours.” He didn’t know if it was what he said or the way he said it, but Serena actually blushed a little. He smiled triumphantly, he had won their little game. She started walking towards the red dorm, but stopped right at the door. She turned around and looked Yuri dead in the eyes.  
  
“Nice moonflowers, by the way. I’d like to see em’ tonight when they’re in bloom.” Yuri stared as she closed the door behind her, his mouth agape. He smiled and gave a light chuckle.  
  
“You win this one…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in a long time. Criticism appreciated. I like to think Yuri and Serena know each other, even if they aren't as close as the other counterparts.


End file.
